Fal
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Cursed Sickle |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Cursed Sickle |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Cursed Sickle |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +300% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Cursed Sickle |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Cursed Sickle |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +400% |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This witch went mad from her power. All she does is laugh and wreak destruction. |friendship = Hee hee hee! Destroy! I must destroy to show my power! |meet = Hee hee hee! I'm the most powerful! Most powerful of all! |battle start = Time for more destruction. |battle end = This time, I was destroyed. |friendship max = I must destroy all I see! I'm the most powerful! Hee hee! |friendship event = The Celestial Realm will be mine! I'm the most powerful! Hee hee hee! This whole world will be mine! |rebirth = I don't need love, beauty, or sanity, just power! Hee hee! To destroy everything and gain power... That's all I've wanted. Hee hee hee! That's all I've want... Is it all I've wanted? |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:Lord Archwitch